


I get back up and I do it again

by apollo41



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Love, Dean-Centric, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean, Genderbending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Inspired by Music, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 35 canzoni, n°9. Why do you love me - Garbage<br/>Era consapevole che prima o poi il fato le avrebbe voltato le spalle di nuovo, che quella storia sarebbe finita male, eppure le era impossibile non amare.<br/>Il destino era crudele. E Deanne forse era più masochista di quanto fosse pronta ad ammettere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get back up and I do it again

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta (http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58878155).

_**I get back up and I do it again** _

 

Prompt: _35 canzoni, n°9. Why do you love me - Garbage_  
 

Deanne non aveva mai avuto fortuna con nessun genere di relazione nella propria vita. La relazione con sua madre era solo un vago ricordo di bambina, suo padre l'aveva sempre vista più come un soldato da plasmare che come una figlia, suo fratello nel tentativo di allontanarsi da suo padre l'aveva infine allontanata e anche quando si erano ritrovati la loro relazione non fu mai la stessa di quando erano bambini…

Era ovvio che con un passato del genere alle spalle, anche le sue relazioni amorose sarebbero sempre state un disastro; certo, essere una cacciatrice non rendeva le cose più semplici, ma Deanne ne aveva passate così tante (tradimenti, persone che la usavano, mostri che cercavano di ucciderla), che semplicemente s'era stancata di quella merda, si era stancata di amare e non essere mai amata. Quindi, ci aveva rinunciato.

Era ovvio che ci fosse un insieme di fattori che le impedivano di essere amata; il destino, il suo aspetto fisico, il suo modo di essere, ciò che aveva fatto in passato e avrebbe continuato a fare in futuro... Non c'era scampo da storie d'amore piene di bugie e pugnalate alle spalle con un mix del genere a remarti contro. E sinceramente Deanne aveva cose più importanti in cui riporre le proprie energie, non aveva tempo per riprendersi da una delusione amorosa nel mezzo dell'Apocalisse.

Non si aspettava comunque che tra tutti, potesse infine iniziare ad amarla un Angelo. Non nel senso di nomignolo per una persona di bell'aspetto o dal cuore d'oro, Cas era davvero un Angelo, uno di quelli con le ali, nonostante Deanne non potesse vederle.

Non riusciva davvero a capire come tra tutti, proprio lei la amasse; era una cosa che la faceva impazzire! Ma Castiel sembrava vedere le sue imperfezioni come una parte di Deanne che meritava di essere amata. Non importava quanto lei ripetesse d'avere l'anima nera, d'essere una mela marcia risputata perfino dall'inferno! Cas le sorrideva e le ripeteva di amarla perché nonostante tutto, nonostante quanto il passato fosse stato ingiusto e crudele con lei, la sua anima brillava ancora come nessun'altra aveva mai fatto.

Deanne provava un misto di piacere e dolore a chiederle perché l'amasse, ma mentre cercava di respingere quell'amore che Cas le rivolgeva, Deanne finiva con l'infatuarsi ancora di più di lei. Era consapevole che prima o poi il fato le avrebbe voltato le spalle di nuovo, che quella storia sarebbe finita male, eppure le era impossibile non amare.

Il destino era crudele. E Deanne forse era più masochista di quanto fosse pronta ad ammettere.


End file.
